I need you now
by RosePetal101
Summary: What happends when Tony hears Pepper singing and joins her?


Tony was currently walking up to the roof of the tomorrow academy, escaping from all the music and mayhem from the school disco, when he heard the most beautiful, angelic voice he had ever heard before. He turned the corner and saw his favourite red head, he saw Pepper.

"_Picture perfect memories scatted all around the floor,_

_Reaching for the phone 'cuz I can't fight it anymore."_

Tony smiled to himself, he knew this song; how could he not? It was Pepper's favourite. He stared walking towards her making sure he was quite because he didn't want to startle her, but mainly he didn't want her to stop singing. He sang quietly Pepper didn't seem to hear him.

"_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind,_

_For me it happens all the time."_

"_It's a quater after one im all alone and I need you now,_

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now."_

"_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you nooowww"._

Tony was now directly behind her and stared singing with a smile.

"_**Another shot of whisky**_

_**Can't stop looking at the door."**_

Pepper jumped up surprised and turned around but when she saw who it was she couldn't help but smile.

"_**Wishing you come sweeping in**_

_**The way you did before".**_

Pepper sat back down and Tony followed suit and sat down just inches away from her, which made them both blush like mad but neither knew the other did so. While they sang, they couldn't keep their eyes of each other.

"_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,_

_**For me it happens all the tiiimme."**_

"_It's a quater after one im a little drunk _

_And I need you now."_

"_I said I wouldn't call but_

_I've lost all control and I need you now."_

For Pepper, Tony's voice was golden, just one of those voices take took her breath away, It just made her melt. For Tony, Pepper's voice was the most beautiful thing in the world he would happily listen to her 24/7, it was heaven for him.

"_And I don't know how I could do without, I just need you nowww."_

"_**Oh wooeoh."**_

Tony placed his hand on Pepper's and smiled at her more, Pepper blushed, but gladly held onto his hand looking out and enjoying the scenery, but Tony kept his eyes on Pepper. He loved how the moon light reflected off of her and how the stars made her eyes sparkle more.

"_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all-lll_

"_It's__ a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now."_

"_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now"**_

"_Well I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now."  
_

"_I just need you now."_

Pepper gently laid her head on Tony's shoulder, Tony looked down at her and rested his head on hers, enjoying her warmth._  
_

"_Oh baby I need you now."_

They finished their duo and Tony thought he could somehow tell her how he felt about her, its true Tony has loved Pepper since the moment he saw her but was to afraid to tell her,"_ Well, heres my chance". _Tony thought.

"You have a beautiful singing voice Pep." Tony complimented, Pepper blushed. "Thanks Tony, so do you." Pepper replied looking up to Tony's face and smiled, Tony smiled back, but didn't look away, Tony kept looking deeper into Pepper's eyes, stuck in a trance all he thought was how beautiful Pepper is. The way the moon light shone off of her it gave her a glow like appearance. Tony subconsciously started leaning in closer to Pepper, Pepper's mind was screaming with excitement she knew what was happening; Tony was about to kiss her.

Pepper's heart beat started going at least a million mph when Tony's lips were just inches from hers. She could feel his warm minty breath on her face, Pepper went as red as the sun. She finally built up the courage and closed the gap between them. It was like nothing they have ever felt before as soon as their lips touched it was like an electric shock ran through them, but they loved it.

It was a little shy at first, but soon turned into a heated passionate kiss. Tony snaked his arms around Pepper's waist and pulled her impossibly closer to him, Pepper moved her arms around Tony's neck yanking his head down to her more. She could feel his tongue brushing her lips asking for entrance which she automatically complied too parting her lips for him, Tony's tongue explored Pepper's mouth getting the sweet taste of her mouth. Their tongues started battling for dominance. Pepper reluctantly pulled away due to lack of air, they both panted heavily sill in each others grasp, "What was that for?" Pepper asked in a dazed voice. "Sorry, I couldn't take it anymore." Tony said sheepishly, "Couldn't take what any more?" Pepper asked curiously, though she had an idea of what it was. Tony sighed "I couldn't take it any more because I-I love you." Pepper smiled like she had never smiled before it was amazing it didn't come off her face. "You have no idea how long ive waited for you to say that, because I love you too, I mean I have for a while but-" She was cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers. She instantly kissed back, Tony pulled away smiling his playboy smile that made her melt and said "Pep you talk too much, but I love it." Tony stood up and helped Pepper holding a hand out for her she gladly took it.

They stared walking back to the disco hand in hand Pepper laying her head on Tony's shoulder as they walked. "Tony?" Pepper asked "Yeah." "I love you." Pepper said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek Tony smiled. "I love you too, more than life it self." Tony replied truthfully as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. This made Pepper blush and give him a giant hug. They enjoyed the rest of the night staying close to one another, smiling and laughing.

**A/N: Well here is my 2****nd**** story it took me 4ever to write but in the end it got finished**** near the end is my favorite please review. Oh and I really didn't get to describe what Pepper was wearing (sorry) so use your imagination same with Tony. There properly is a few places where I could have described Pepper, but I really didn't know what to say… Disclaimer: you really think I own IMAA? If I did tony and pepper would have been together in season 1 and i dont own the song 'i need you now'**


End file.
